Noivern Asha
Onbān Satoshiego | obraz = EP919 Ash Noivern.png | jajko debiut = [[EP880|''Niezbyt lotny początek!]] | wykluty odc = [[EP880|''Niezbyt lotny początek!]] | debiut = | złapany w = | jajko miejsce = Droga 15 | miejsce złapania = Droga 15 | płeć = samiecPo raz pierwszy potwierdzono ten fakt w odcinku [[EP907|''Wiatr rozdaje karty!]]. | zdolność = nieznana | ewoluuje w = [[EP913|''Elektryzujący gniew!]] | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = laboratorium profesora Oaka | ewolucja = link=Jajo Pokémona → link=Noibat → link=Noivern | gatunek = Noivern }}Noivern Asha to piąty Pokémon złapany przez Asha Ketchuma podczas jego podróży po regionie Kalos, ogólnie czterdziesty szósty. Historia W odcinku [[EP880|''Niezbyt lotny początek!]] jajo Noibata zostało znalezione przez Hawluchę. Pokémon zaniósł je Ashowi i jego przyjaciołom, gdzie miało się wykluć. Ash, Pikachu, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Bonnie, Dedenne, Pancham i Chespin objęli jajo, aby utrzymać ciepło podczas wykluwania się, a Fletchinder - w ramach pomocy - aktywował swoją umiejętność, Ciało Płomieni. Kiedy Noibat się wykluł, jako pierwszego zobaczył Asha, po czym został przedstawiony reszcie grupy. Był bardzo zestresowany obecnością tylu osób, więc użył potężnego Superdźwięku. Ostatecznie Ashowi udało się go uspokoić. Następnie grupa wpadła na pomysł, by dać Noibatowi jagody do jedzenia. Noibat użył ultradźwięków, by sprawdzić, która jagoda jest dojrzała. Następnie próbował nauczyć się latać, co zakończyło się upadkiem i kolejnym głośnym atakiem Superdźwiękiem. Paczka postanowiła pomóc Noibatowi wznieść się w powietrze z pomocą Hawluchy i Fletchindera. Pomimo znacznej poprawy umiejętności, Noibat dalej nie był w stanie latać. Podczas treningu z Hawluchą i Fletchinderem pojawił się Zespół R, łapiąc w sieć Noibata, którego chcieli ewoluować w Noiverna. W trakcie porwania został także złapany Hawlucha, który próbował chronić Noibata. thumb|left|Jajo [[Noibata.]] Dwa latające Pokémony zostały przywiązane do drzewa. Noibat próbował użyć Superdźwięku na złoczyńcach, jednak ci mieli specjalne słuchawki, które chroniły ich przed atakiem. Hawlucha zdołał przeciąć linę, wykorzystując swoje pazury, po czym próbował uciec wraz z Noibatem, jednak zostali szybko zauważeni przez Zespół R. Pokemonom udało się uciec z rąk złodziejaszków dzięki pokonaniu Inkaya Jamesa i Pumpkaboo Jessie. Podczas dalszego uciekania przed trio, Noibat zauważył jaskinię, po czym kazał Hawluchy ukryć się w niej. Wewnątrz niej Jessie, James i Meowth próbowali schwytać ich w pułapkę zastawioną przez Inkaya i Pumpkaboo. Noibat użył echolokacji, wyczuwając obecność tria, po czym Hawlucha zniszczył ich słuchawki, pozwalając Noibatowi użyć Superdźwięku i zmuszając ich do wycofania się. Następnie Ash pokonał Zespół R, używając Frogadiera i Pikachu, pozwalając przy tym Hawluchy i Noibatowi uciec z jaskini. Potem Noibat przyjął propozycję Asha i dołączył do jego drużyny, po czym został złapany do Pokéballa. Potem Noibat został wypuszczony, by znów móc trenować z Hawluchą i Fletchinderem. W odcinku ''Sztafeta na niebie! kontynuował naukę latania wraz z Fletchinderem i Hawluchą. Próbował walczyć z silnymi wiatrami, ale Hawlucha nauczył go, jak sobie z nimi radzić. Następnie grupa zauważyła Starly'ego, Staravię i Staraptora. Bohaterowie podążyli za nimi, by dowiedzieć się, skąd pochodzą. Pokémony zaprowadziły ich do miejsca, gdzie odbywają się zawody w Podniebnej Sztafecie Pokémonów, odkrywając jednocześnie, że należą oni do mistrza w tej konkurencji, Orsona. Później Ash zapisał Fletchindera, Hawluchę i Noibata do udziału w zawodach, używając Noibata w ostatniej części. Wystartował jako pierwszy, jednak Starly lecący tuż za nim miał tę przewagę, że Noibat nie opanował w pełni sztuki latania. Choć Noibat pozostawał na pierwszym miejscu, natknął się na silne wiatry, z którymi się borykał. Starly wykorzystał to na swoją korzyść i prześcignął Pokémona Asha. Przypominając sobie trening z Hawluchą, udało mu się przezwyciężyć wiatry i walczyć dalej o wygraną, po czym leciał łeb w łeb ze Starlym. Ostatecznie Noibat zajął drugie miejsce. Chociaż był początkowo rozczarowany, okazało się, że uszczęśliwił swoich przyjaciół faktem, że nauczył się w pełni latać. thumb|Jako [[Noibat.]] W odcinku [[EP905|''Spotkanie w Jaskini Terminus!]] Noibat został używany do pomocy w poruszaniu się po Jaskini Terminus, używając echolokacji w połączeniu z reflektorem Clemonta, rentgenowskim wzrokiem jego Luxraya i ogniem Braixen Sereny. Podczas bitwy z Zespołem Flara Noibat oszołomił Drapiona Celosii Superdźwiękiem i pokonał go Akcją, ale został uderzony Stalową Głową Bisharpa. Noibat kontynuował walkę o Miętusia, dopóki ten nie przekształcił się w formę 10% i nie pokonał Pokémonów złoczyńców. W odcinku [[EP907|''Wiatr rozdaje karty!]], gdy grupa zatrzymała się, by odpocząć, Noibat latał sobie po okolicy i przypadkowo staranował dzikiego Brelooma, niszcząc mu bukiet kwiatów, który ten miał podarować Floette, chcąc wyznać jej swoją miłość. Gdy Noibat próbował przeprosić go, Breloom zaatakował go Trującym Proszkiem, a następnie uderzył go za pomocą pazurów. Gdy pojawiła się Floette, uleczyła Noibata za pomocą Aromaterapii i zaprzyjaźniła się z nim. Gdy Noibat leciał ze swoją nową przyjaciółką, niosąc ją na swoich plecach, Breloom załamał się i wpadł w furię, każąc zaprzyjaźnionym Beedrillom zaatakować Noibata, by zabrać od niego Floette. Noibat chciał obronić przyjaciółkę, walcząc z Breloomem jeden na jednego, ale został pokonany. Pikachu chciał pomóc w starciu, jednak Hawlucha zatrzymał go, a Ash wytłumaczył mu, że Noibat chce udowodnić swoją wartość jako pełnoprawny wojownik. Noibatowi udało się zaatakować Brelooma Akcją, jednak - mimo to - był na straconej pozycji. Zanim Breloom zdołał zadać ostateczny cios, Floette uratowała Noibata, jednak wraz z Breloomem została porwana przez Zespół R. Noibat użył echolokacji, by odnaleźć ich, a po kilku nieudanych próbach zniszczenia klatki Akcją, w której znajdowały się porwane Pokémony, Noibat nauczył się Akrobacji i sukcesywnie zniszczył pułapkę. Następnie ponownie użył tego ruchu, by pokonać Inkaya Jamesa i doprowadzić Zespół R do błyśnięcia. thumb|left|[[Noibat ewoluuje w Noiverna.]] W odcinku [[EP913|''Elektryzujący gniew!]] Ash użył Noibata jako przewodnika po jaskini, przez którą musiał przejść, by dostarczyć lek do szpitala w miasteczku Joule. W czasie drogi zostali zaatakowani przez szalejącego Zapdosa. Noibat był świadkiem walki Talonflame'a i Hawluchy z legendarnym Pokémonem. Ostatecznie Zapdos pokonał Talonflame'a dzięki przewadze typów. W walce z Hawluchą było podobnie. Gdy pokonany Hawlucha spadał na ziemię, Noibat szybko poleciał mu na pomoc, ewoluując jednocześnie w Noiverna i łapiąc przyjaciela przed upadkiem. Po ocaleniu Hawluchy Noivern przystąpił do walki z Zapdosem. Ze zdobytą dzięki ewolucji szybkością i mocą, miał on możliwość zaatakowania Zapdosa. Pokémon uderzył legendarnego ptaka nowo-poznanym Boom Wybuchem. Na polecenie Asha, Noivern skierował Zapdosa pomiędzy klify za pomocą swojej superszybkości, po czym zaatakował go potężnym Boom Wybuchem i wystrzelił Zapdosa między pasma górskie. Gdy Noivern zyskał przewagę, Zespół R pojawił się i próbował złapać Zapdosa, jednak Noivern i Pikachu pokonali ich. Gdy Zapdos uspokoił się i przekonał się o mocy Noiverna, burza zakończyła się i nastała piękna pogoda. Po tym, jak Ash dostarczył lek i zjednoczył się z przyjaciółmi, Noivern siedział na drzewie i jadł jagody po wyczerpującym ciężkim dniu. W odcinku ''Test synchronizacji! Noivern został wybrany przez Asha do walki z Metangiem Alaina. Bitwa zaczęła się od zderzenia Akrobacji i Metalowego Pazura, po którym Noivern przeciwdziałał Psychoszokowi przeciwnika, używając Boom Wybuchu. Udało mu się przebić atak i uderzyć Metanga, jednak ten zakontraktował kolejnym Psychoszokiem. Noivern uniknął jego ruchu Akrobacją, jednak w końcu został trafiony. Po szybkim otrząśnięciu się udało mu się uniknąć Ciosu Meteoru. Gdy Metang oberwał kolejnym Boom Wybuchem, nastało ponowne zderzenie Akrobacji i Metalowego Pazura. Gdy dym opadł, pokonany Noivern upadł na ziemię. Potem Ash podziękował swojemu Pokémonowi za dobrą bitwę. W odcinku [[EP922|''Niespodzianka w bitwie pełnej mocy!]] Noivern był pierwszym Pokémonem Asha, którego używał w walce trzy na trzy przeciwko Sawyerowi, gdzie zmierzył się z jego Doublade'em. Na początku nieustannie atakował Akrobacją, ale przeciwnik osłaniał się Stalową Obroną. Po kilku takich uderzeniach Doublade trafił Noivena Siekaniem i próbował wykończyć go za pomocą Nocnego Cięcia. Noivern jednak użył kurzu z pola bitwy, by uniknąć ataku Doublade'a, po czym użył echolokacji, by wykryć przeciwnika w chmurze pyłu. Następnie wyrzucił go w powietrze dzięki Pazurowi Smoka i znokautował go Akrobacją, odnosząc swoje pierwsze oficjalne zwycięstwo. Następnie walczył z Clawitzerem, unikając jego Krabomłota i powalając go Boom Wybuchem. Po tym, jak Clawitzer odzyskał siły dzięki Leczniczemu Pulsowi, Noivern zaatakował go Pazurem Smoka, lecz został pokonany przez superskuteczny Puls Smoka, wzmocniony Megawyrzutnią. W odcinku [[EP931|''Fascynująca rywalizacja!]] Noivern był używany jako czwarty Pokémon Asha w półfinałach Konferencji Lumiose. Walczył z Salamence'em Sawyera. Zaczął starcie od Boom Wybuchu i - chociaż przeciwnik początkowo był w stanie uniknąć ataku - ostatecznie został nim trafiony. Następnie oba Pokémony starły się ze sobą przy użyciu Pazura Smoka i Biegu Smoka, lecz Salamence był w stanie przezwyciężyć Noiverna. Potem Pokémon Asha został zmuszony do unikania ataków Spalania, a następnie został uderzony przez super-skuteczny Ogon Smoka. Kolizja między Spalaniem a Boom Wybuchem stworzyła dużą chmurę dymu. Wiedząc o zdolności echolokacyjnej Noiverna, Sawyer kazał Salamence'owi użyć Ochrony, by nie zostać trafionym przez Akrobację przeciwnika. Gdy dym opadł, oba smoki ponownie zderzyły się ze sobą, używają Akrobacji i Biegu Smoka, tworząc potężny wybuch. W rezultacie oba Pokémony nie były w stanie walczyć dalej, co doprowadziło do remisu. thumb|Noivern w walce z [[Weavile|Weavile'em Alaina.]] Noivern był drugim Pokémonem Asha, używanym w finale Konferencji Lumiose przeciwko Alainowi w odcinku [[EP933|''Finały nie są dla strachliwych!]], gdzie walczył z jego Weavile'em. Pomimo tego, że był w trudnej sytuacji, Noivern był w stanie rozegrać dobrą bitwę. Rozpoczął starcie Superdźwiękiem, ale Weavile zablokował atak Ochroną, pozwalając sobie na odwet za pomocą Nocnego Cięcia. Noivern jednak szybko oprzytomniał po uderzeniu i przy użyciu Superdźwięku uderzył przeciwnikiem o kamienne wzgórze. Po kolizji między Lodowym Promieniem a Boom Wybuchem, Noivern przypuścił atak Pazurem Smoka. Weavile użył Podwójnego Zespołu, aby uniknąć jego ataku, ale Noivern był w stanie rozpoznać prawdziwego przeciwnika za pomocą echolokacji. Mimo to Weavile'owi udało się uniknąć Pazura Smoka, a następnie zdołał uderzyć Noiverna Lodowym Promieniem, który częściowo zamroził jego skrzydło, powodując jego upadek. Potem Weavile znokautował go Nocnym Cięciem. Zanim Ash przywołał Noivena, Hawlucha wyszedł ze swojego Pokéballa, żeby go pocieszyć, i postanowił sam zmierzyć się z Weavile'em. W odcinku ''Przejęcie świata! Noivern, razem z Ashem i jego pozostałymi Pokémonami, został porwany przez Lysandre'a i uwięziony na szczycie Wieży Pryzmatu. Z przerażeniem widział, jak Ash i Greninja zostali trafieni miniaturową wersją broni Zespołu Flara, wykorzystującej energię megaewolucji. Ostatecznie, w kolejnym odcinku, Ash i Greninja uwolnili się dzięki zjawisku więzi. Charizard Alaina uwolnił Noiverna i pozostałe Pokémony za pomocą Pazura Smoka, umożliwiając im walkę z Pyroarem i lśniącym Mega Gyaradosem Lysandre'a. Podczas bitwy Noivern użył Boom Wybuchu do ochrony Greninji przed Hiperpromieniem Pyroara i dwukrotnie połączył siły z Hawluchą, by zaatakować Pokémona. Noivern kontynuował walkę z Mega Gyaradosem w odcinku [[EP937|''Właściwy bohater do właściwego zadania!]], gdzie on i Pikachu zaatakowali go Boom Wybuchem i Piorunem, lecz ich ataki zostały zwalczone przez Hiperpromień. Gdy przeciwnik przypuścił atak Ogonem Smoka, chcąc uderzyć Pikachu, Noivern odsunął go na bok i przyjął uderzenie na siebie, w wyniku czego został znokautowany. W odcinku '' Bitwa z czystą kartą! Noivern i pozostałe Pokémony Asha otrzymały medale od profesora Sycamore'a za heroiczną postawę w walce przeciwko Zespołowi Flara. Ash zostawił Noiverna w laboratorium profesora Oaka, kiedy postanowił udać się do Aloli. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Po wykluciu z jaja szybko przywiązał się do Asha, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był on pierwszą osobą, jaką zobaczył. Był także pod wrażeniem zdolności Hawluchy. Jako Pokémon, który dopiero się wykluł, próbował latać i był zdenerwowany, gdy mu się to nie udało. Kiedy był zestresowany lub zdenerwowany, atakował potężnym Superdźwiękiem. W odcinku Sztafeta na niebie! zrobił to samo, gdy był szczęśliwy. Podobnie jak inne Noiverny, ma słabość do owoców, lecz bywa także wybredny w tej kwestii, co udowodnił, ukazując swoją niechęć do jabłek. Jako Noibat miał możliwość używania fal ultradźwiękowych, by dowiedzieć się, czy owoc jest zły czy dobry, co zaobserwowano po raz pierwszy w odcinku [[EP880|''Niezbyt lotny początek!]]. Później użył echolokacji, by wykryć Zespół R w ciemnościach, pozwalając Hawluchy na zaatakowanie ich. thumb|left|[[Hawlucha Asha|Hawlucha i Noivern.]] Noiverna i Asha łączy relacja podobna do więzi dziecka z rodzicem. Ash jest w stanie łatwo go uspokoić, a ten uwielbia przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Ma też dobre relacje z Talonflame'em i Hawluchą, którzy pomogli mu nauczyć się latać, gdy ten był jeszcze Noibatem. Ochronną i ojcowską postawę Hawluchy wobec Noiverna można zaobserwować w odcinku [[EP933|''Finały nie są dla strachliwych!]] - po tym, jak Noivern został znokautowany przez Weavile'a, Hawlucha wyszedł ze swojego Pokéballa, by samemu sprawdzić, co z nim. Wydaje się, że Noivern upatrzył sobie w postaci Asha wzór, działając bardzo podobnie do niego, i wydaje się czerpać od niego inspirację. Był zdecydowany wygrać w Podniebnej Sztafecie Pokémonów i ostatecznie zdołał zająć drugie miejsce dzięki zachęcie swojego trenera. Podobnie jak Gliscor, Noivern pragnie aprobaty Asha i jest zdenerwowany, gdy ten odmawia mu szansy na udowodnienie swojej siły. Podczas wydarzeń w odcinku [[EP907|''Wiatr rozdaje karty!]] Noivern chciał udowodnić, że jest pełnowartościowym bojownikiem. Zarówno Ash, jak i Hawlucha zrozumieli to i nie pozwolili Pikachu mieszać się do jego bitwy, mimo że jego przeciwnik miał przewagę. Po ewolucji Noivern stał się znacznie silniejszy i jest w stanie stawić czoła potężnym i budzącym grozę przeciwnikom, takim jak Zapdos czy Salamence. Noivern udowodnił także, że chętnie ochroni swoich przyjaciół, co widać w odcinku [[EP913|''Elektryzujący gniew!]], gdzie poleciał uratować Hawluchę, gdy ten spadał na ziemię po walce z dzikim Zapdosem. W odcinku [[EP937|''Właściwy bohater do właściwego zadania!]] ocalił także Pikachu, gdy Gyarados Lysandre'a przypuścił atak Ogonem Smoka, odsuwając go na bok i przyjmując uderzenie na siebie, w wyniku czego został znokautowany. Znane ruchy Aktorzy głosowi Ciekawostki * Złapanie Noibata zostało po raz pierwszy ujawnione na plakacie ''Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad''. * Wyklucie Noibata z jaja trwało najkrócej spośród wszystkich wyklutych Pokémonów głównych bohaterów. ** Po wykluciu Noivern spędził tylko 34 odcinki jako Noibat, przez co jest on najszybciej wyewoluowanym wyklutym Pokémonem ze wszystkich należących do głównych bohaterów. * Ewolucja Noibata w Noiverna została po raz pierwszy ujawniona na plakacie epizodu XY&Z [[Pokémon Seria: XY|serii XY]]. * Noivern jest jedynym Pokémonem Asha z Kalos, który nie był używany w bitwie w sali. * Noibat na początku wyrażał w bardzo głośny sposób swą radość lub smutek * Noibat, tuż po swej ewolucji,uratował legendarnego Pokémona Zapdosa Zobacz też * Jeżeli szukasz więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz Noibat i Noivern. Przypisy en:Ash's Noivern es:Noivern de Ash Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Pokémony z anime Kategoria:Pokémony Asha